Alive
by MegTDJ
Summary: Just what was going through Teal'c's mind when Sam walked into the room, anyway? Tag for Ethon. SamTealc.


Title: Alive  
Author: MegTDJ  
Category: Missing scene; romance  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Sam/Teal'c  
Spoilers: Ethon  
Summary: Just what was going through Teal'c's mind when Sam walked into the room, anyway?  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its universe and its characters are not mine. The story itself is, however, so please don't archive without my permission.

Author's notes: In my opinion, the look on Teal'c's face when Sam walked into the room after they thought she was dead was proof enough that they're together and trying to keep it a secret. I'm just gonna pretend it's canon now. ;)

This one's for Kerri, because she kept pestering me. :P

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Alive**

_"I'm afraid Colonel Carter didn't make it, sirs."_

_No..._

_"She worked until the last second trying to evacuate the rest of the personnel..."_

_No..._

_"We'll give her a hero's funeral."_

_No! She is alive! She is not dead! She is alive!_

"Alive!" Teal'c croaked as he awoke, gasping for air and wet with perspiration. Rarely had he experienced a dream so vivid and disturbing, so it took him a few moments to regain his bearings.

He sat up in the bed and cradled his head in his hands. The sense of loss he had felt at Lieutenants Marks' words still echoed within him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Teal'c lifted his head as he felt a gentle hand touch his arm. He turned to see Samantha's weary, worried face gazing up at him from her pillow.

Samantha... the sight of her brought tears to his eyes. He had been so afraid that his life was the dream and his dream the reality, yet there she was, lying beside him as she had almost every night since her return from Area 51.

She was alive... and she was his.

He lay down on his side facing her, and reached out a hand to stroke her face. How he loved the softness of her skin...

Samantha laughed in confusion and slight discomfort. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Teal'c did not answer. He cupped her face in his hand and leaned forward to kiss her mouth softly and slowly.

Even in her confusion and concern she yielded to him, following his lead and trusting him completely. How he loved her, he feared she might never truly understand. Love was not something of which they often spoke, merely a silent agreement between them. Every day he grew more afraid that she would soon be lost to him, and although the thought of her death was more than he could bear, the thought of one day losing her because she no longer wanted to be with him was even worse.

"Wow... that was nice," she said when the kiss had ended. She smiled and turned on her side to wrap her arms around him. "What was that for?"

Teal'c swallowed past the lump that had arisen in his throat. How could it be that he feared battle less than professing his love for this woman? He took a deep breath and finally spoke the words - "I have great love for you, Samantha."

Her smile faded for one moment, but it seemed an eternity for Teal'c. Had his confession fallen on an unsympathetic ear? Would she tell him that she did not return his feelings?

His fears were soon relieved when her smiled returned, brighter than before. "I love you, too, Teal'c."

He searched her face in the darkness, attempting to measure the sincerity of her words. He relaxed at last when he saw that she had spoken from her heart. "I feared... that I had lost you," he said, his hold on the side of her face tightening possessively.

"I know." She stroked his back and kissed his chin to soothe him. "When I arrived at the Caledonian base I thought you were going to kiss me in front of everybody," she added to tease him.

Teal'c felt a stab of guilt at the comment. It had been at his insistence that they had kept their relationship a secret even from their closest friends, and he knew that it had been difficult for Samantha. "I wish that I could," he said wistfully.

"You can, Teal'c. Nobody would care. We don't have to hide."

Teal'c could not help but smile at her earnestness. She had confessed having love for him, and now she was anxious for everyone to know that they were together. Perhaps there was a future for them after all. Perhaps she would indeed be his for as long as they both drew breath.

"Perhaps soon," he said.

Samantha did not seem completely satisfied with his reply, but still she smiled for him. She briefly kissed his lips and then pressed her body close to his, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head nestled against his chest.

Teal'c sighed as he felt her heart beating close to the place where his symbiote once dwelt. His life had changed in unimaginable ways since the day he met this woman of the Tau'ri, and now it was all making sense at last. Even as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, he knew that he had never felt more alive.

The End


End file.
